


His Favorite.

by ClassicSoggyTart



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Scream (Movies), Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Glove Kink, Gloves, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Knifeplay, NSFW, Name Calling, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Serial Killers, Shameless Smut, Smut, So much smut, Stalking, Why Did I Write This?, a different kind of knife play, boob play, ghostface - Freeform, scream, small boobs, small boobs unite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicSoggyTart/pseuds/ClassicSoggyTart
Summary: Spending a Friday night, watching cheesy horror movies and drinking wine is all you were planning. Until you heard your phone ring....
Relationships: Ghostface (Scream) & Reader, Ghostface (Scream)/Reader, Killers (Dead by Daylight)/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 507





	His Favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> I spend waaaay too much time on this...hahaaa anyway Ghostface needed some TLC in the Fanfic department so I decided to type one up for him. Also I typed this story without really giving Ghostface a ‘true’ identity. It’s basically the Ghostface as the character...if that makes any sense...*wheeze* You can imagine whoever you want that’s behind the mask.

“Do you like scary movies?”

You rest your elbows onto the kitchen counter, your head tilted off to the side, holding the house phone between your left ear and shoulder. 

“Hmmm Normally, if someone answers a call, you start with a Hello.” you reply, picking away at the chipped black paint on your nails.

The deep voice from the end of the line, gave a small almost a whisper of a chuckle. 

“Alright then...Hello...do you like scary movies?” The voice asked again. 

“Why yes I do. Love 'em actually. I’m watching one of my favorite ones right now..” You respond coolly. It was a calm and basically boring night. Your friends were out celebrating a birthday and they did invite you ...but you didn’t really like the birthday girl ...She was a bitch and you didn’t need to hear that crazy chick talking mad shit about everyone while drunkenly flirting with every man she met.

So here you are, home alone on a Friday night watching horror movies and drinking wine, while some creep was trying to strike a conversation with you. You didn’t feel like you were in any danger. Sure, You were alone in your small home, but all the doors and windows were securely locked, alarm on and your grand daddy’s old 45 tucked away in your bedroom.

“Really? What are you watching?” He spoke in a slow deep voice with a slight rasp to it. The vibration from his low voice through the phone was tickling your inner ear. Your eyes darted over towards your TV in your small living and watched a man getting a meat cleaver to the face. 

“Friday the 13th. I love that franchise.” You answered, grabbing the half empty bottle of wine and pouring yourself a new large glass. You were holding on to a nice buzz, so maybe that was another reason why you were still talking to this pervert. 

“Hmmm which one?” He asked. 

“The Final Chapter.” You replied, sipping your wine.

“Well then, let’s play a little game then. Which twin dies first?”

You smile “That's an easy one dude, Terri Moore. She dies with a spear in the gut.”

“Mmm you got it right... you’d be surprised, normally my victims always get my questions wrong...”

Victims? Was this guy for real? Is that what he calls the random people that he bothers over the phone? Wow this guy was ridiculous. You wanted to laugh out loud, but instead, you decided to sip another chug of your wine glass. 

“Oh lucky me. All those hours watching teenagers getting killed, finally paid off.” You muttered, licking to tart liquid off your lips.

“So tell me,” He paused, “what other horror movies do you like?” 

“My Bloody Valentine.” You grabbed your wine glass and walked over to your plushed teal couch. Yea it was tacky, but it was on sale and it was so damn comfortable. “It's kinda romantic...in a sick and twisted kind of way.” 

“Romantic? “

“Well yea, With all those poems, chocolates and heart shaped boxes? Harry Warden is totally a hopeless romantic.” You replied. 

“I see... so I can assume that you enjoy watching a masked killer stalking his victims too…?” he spoke. You sat on your favorite spot on the couch and sipped more of your large glass. Your tired eyes zoned over at the tv screen, but you weren’t focusing on it. 

“You assumed correctly” 

“Why?”

“It’s exciting not knowing who the killer is, it dehumanizes the killer into something more sinister than a human being, Something that their victims, no matter what they do, they can’t reason with it…also I guess you can say that I have a thing for masks.” you winced at your last statement. Okay so you had a mask kink, but damn you didn’t want this creep to know that. 

You shifted on your couch and quickly changed the subject. “Ahem, You know, for some creep who harasses strangers through the phone, you do have a nice voice. You should be on the radio or something.”

You made him laugh again. The low rumbling of his laugh made your stomach sprout small butterflies and sparked something warm between your legs…

“Thank you…what do you like about my voice?” He asked. You could practically hear and feel his smirk through the phone. You smiled while sipping more of your wine. You pictured him having a nice and sexy smile to go along with his voice...maybe dawning a 5 o'clock shadow...better than what he probably looked like in real life. Your mind pictured some sad 40 year old sickly looking man hunched over, stroking his hard on through his dirty jeans. 

You immediately ripped that image from your mind and swallowed a large gulp of your wine. You were going to need another glass soon...

“It’s smooth and rich, like silk, but deep and slightly raspy...oh I don’t know how to explain it. It’s just nice.” 

“Mmmm really?” He questioned.

“Yea, why else do you think I haven’t cursed you out and hung up the phone, plus you haven’t said anything nasty like if I had a tight twat..” you answered.

You were quickly finding his laugh addicting. His deep laugh rumbled all the way down your spine into the tight knot that was growing just below your belly. 

“Well, I must say, keep this up and you might be one of my favorites…” he spoke through his deep chuckles.

“Wait, I'm not already?” you teased.

He chuckled out again. “So you said before that you had a thing for a mask…”

Shit, he didn’t forget about it. 

“Um yea…” you muttered. 

“Let’s talk about that...Do you like the thought of being stalked by a masked man? Hunting you? Preying on you?...knowing that no matter how much you run, that thing in all its power is closing in on you?”

You bit the right corner of your lower lip. “Oh um...that’s a very..descriptive question…”

“Well?.” He insisted. 

“Hmmm let me think.” You got up from the comfort of your tacky couch and made your way back to the kitchen. You placed the cup on the countertop and grabbed the neck of the wine glass. “ I won’t lie, the thought of having someone...something stalking me does sound…” you dumped the remaining burgundy liquid into your glass. 

“Exciting…”

“Hmm..What would say if you were being stalked right now?”

“Nah, I seriously doubted. I always keep my doors and windows locked.” you replied with a small laugh.

“Even the window in the laundry room?”

You froze. 

You suddenly felt something solid behind you. A pair of strong arms covered in black cloth wrapped around your small frame, over your stomach and over your neck. You cried out and began to thrash around out of adrenaline and fear. You knocked the empty bottle of wine off the counter, causing it to shatter against the floor.

“Stop moving or I’ll slit your fucking throat open!” 

You quickly recognized the voice and immediately halted your actions. A menacingly large knife came to your view, gently tapping against your left cheek. You let out a small whimper as the cold steel rubbed against your skin. 

“Good girl…” The tall man spoke. His upper body was slightly bent over, engulfing your body. His long arms were holding you in a vice like grip. You darted your eyes over to the right side. The terrifying sight of the infamous ghost face made you swallow the heavy lump down your throat. 

“J-just get it over with it...” you whimpered, closing your eyes and hoping that your death was a swift one.

“Oh? Not going to beg for your life?” He asked, a bit surprised by your reaction. 

“N-no, there’s no point. You’re going to kill me anyway...” You replied with cold sweat dripping down your temples.

“Mmm actually, I’m not going to kill you...I like you...I don’t normal play like this with my victims...but you...you’re special” 

“W-what?” You gasped. 

“You heard me….since you are now my favorite little play thing. It wouldn't make sense to break you....”

A shot of fear shot down your spine, but you felt heat swirl around your belly. 

“Please...don’t” you pleaded.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holding the knife by its blade, he slowly inched the handle closer to your exposed leaky cunt. 

“I’m going to enjoy watching you squirm…” he spoke in your ear while pressing the handle on top of your swollen clit. You groaned as a jolt of pleasure rose up, tightening the bundle of knots within you. He began to swirl the handle around against your clit in a slow, almost torturous manner. A long, needy whine escapes your lips and your head rolls back onto his shoulder. “Yes...you like that huh? My knife rubbing your swollen pussy…” 

His movements were so painfully slow that you bucked your hips and opened your legs wider than they were.

You were sitting on his lap with your back on his chest, while you both were on the couch. You were completely naked and your clothes were nothing but shreds of cloth, lying on the floor. Your juices leaked out and dripped down to your ass, soaking his black costume.

While his right hand played around with your pussy, his left was busy, pulling and massaging your small breasts. 

You cried out when he pinched your left nipple as he tugged it slight upwards. 

“Aahhh! P-please!”

“Fuck...come on, beg for me out loud.” He growled in your ear. You could hear his heavy breathing echo out through his mask. The head of the pressed against your opening and swirled around at the edge, not really entering within you. 

“Ahh, I want it! Just put it in! Please please…” you cried out, but the infamous ghost face removed the knife from your opening and stabbed into your couch, beside his thigh. 

With an open palm, he cupped your pussy with his large gloved hand and began to rub you roughly. 

“Nasty little slut...you would want me to fuck you with my knife…” 

“Hnnn” you groaned, drool began to hang down your chin as you stared up at nothing. He was driving you up the wall, without evening inserting anything in you. You were so close to cumming, but not quite there yet. Which was down right torture. 

Using his pointer and ring finger, he parted your wet lips and shoved his thick middle finger inside of you. You whine out as the pleasure exploded throughout your body. Finally, he was giving you something! His middle pumped inside of you a few more times before adding his pointer finger deep inside. 

“F-fuck….” you groaned out, clenching yourself around his gloved fingers.

“Damn, look at you...so greedy…” He mumbled. “You really want to be fucked don’t you?” 

You only responded by nodding your head eagerly. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He pushed you gently against the couch, which caught you by surprise. Your back was against the plush seats of your couch, while your ass and legs hung by the edge. You stared up at him with hazy and lustful eyes. Ghostface was standing above you, by his form, you could tell that he was fit. Fit enough to easily kill you or anyone that he wanted. You didn’t know why, but the thought of his raw power made you want him more.

You spread your legs a bit more and bit your lower lip. Ghostface’s mask looked down at the motion of your legs. 

“Who’s my little whore..?” He asked with his deep raspy voice. 

“I am…” you replied eagerly. 

“What does my little whore want?” He asked, tilting his head to the right.

“For you to fuck me…” you replied again. 

Ghostface suddenly pulled up his long costume, revealing his well muscular legs that were wrapped in well fitted black denim. He unzipped his fly and fished out his hard cock. You licked your lips as you watched him rest down on his knees and press his cock against your wet folds. 

You let out a small moan as you felt his cock rub against you, using your own juices as lubricant. He then grabbed your heavy legs and placed them over his broad shoulders before shoving himself deep inside of you. 

You cried out, arching your back as you felt your pussy stretch around him. 

“Fuck...you’re so tight…” 

His pace didn’t even start slow. He immediately began to drill you in a feverishly and hard pace. Slamming himself deep within you with every thrust. 

Your moans quickly turned into screams of pleasure every time his cock rammed against your sweet spot. Through your pleasure drunken haze, you reached up and licked up the side of his mask. 

If you couldn’t kiss him, then that was probably the best other option...

“Damn...babe….you feel so good” he groaned. You responded by clenching your inner walls around him. You heard him choke out a low groan. “Fuuck…”

His strong arms wrapped around your body, holding you close as he continuously ravaged your swollen pussy. Your own arms wrapped around his neck as you placed soft kisses all over the white haunting mask. 

You felt your climax getting closer, but you bit your lip, trying to hold it back as long as you could, but the way he was ramming into you….it was impossible.

You screamed out as your orgasm hit you like a tsunami. Your body trembled and your inner walls squeezed tightly around Ghostface’s dick. He groaned out, hitting his own orgasm. The warm sensation of his cum flooding your insides made you sighed out in pleasure. 

You both lay there, motionless for a while before he  
manages to pull out of you. His heavy body still lingered over you. You could feel his chest breath in heavily as he tried to gain back his composure. His right hand reached over to your face and he ran the back of his hand over your cheek. 

“Oh…you’re definitely my favorite….”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya’ll enjoyed it! I’m sorry if there’s any grammatical errors...its just me and my bad eyes haha....please leave a comment! I love reading them! <3


End file.
